Inuyasha's Ears and Sesshomaru's Fluff: The Conspiracy
by Little Black Shadows
Summary: Ever wondered what Sesshomaru's "Fluff" is? Or what about Inuyasha's ears? Well our favorite characters are gonna find out in odd ways. Sorry for suck-ish summary, please review :).
1. Sesshomaru's Fluff

**Ok, so this is the first fanfic that I've ever posted, so try not to be too harsh. This is just a two-shot concerning Sesshomaru's "fluff" and Inuyasha's ears. This is just a little theory I've had about the two things, but the "fluff" one was inspired by wanqr's "Sesshomaru's FUR secret revealed" on deviantart, so be sure to check that out. I tried my best on this so please review and enjoy! Disclaimer: The anime/manga Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

**Inuyasha's ears and Sesshomaru's "Fluff": The Conspiracy**

**Chapter One of Two: Sesshomaru's "Fluff"**

If you asked Rin, Jaken, or even Ah-un, they would say that this was one of the strangest days thus far that concerned Sesshomaru.

They were walking, Sesshomaru leading the small group to God knows where. His sash was hanging lower than usual and danced around his ankles, but was still securely tied around his waist.

Jaken and Rin started to get in an argument and Sesshomaru was about to break it up, but as he was turning around while still walking his foot got caught in his sash causing his knee to buck forward and also get caught.

He fell face first into the ground, instinctively throwing out his right arm to catch his fall, but it was no use, unfortunately he needed his left arm to fully support his weight so he landed with "_Clank_!" of his armor and a "_Thump_!" of his body.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you ok?!" chorused Rin and Jaken who looked with concern and shock at their Dog Demon leader, not believing that he had just tripped and fallen. He didn't answer, but simply turned so that he was lying on his back and did a kick-up back to his feet. His mokomoko lay on the ground, as it slipped off his shoulder when he jumped.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your fluff is on the floor! Here, let me help you pick it up, mi'lord "said Jaken as he started to move towards the white "fluff" as he and Rin call it.

Without warning, the white thing moved like a snake making its way off the ground and creeping onto his shoulder and then settling on it. "Ahh! It moves!" Rin screeched with a look of shock mixed with fear on her face as she stared at his mokomoko.

She pressed her hands to her face and asked with a muffled voice "Why does it do that?" Sesshomaru stared at her, displaying no emotion on his face when he spoke to her in a calm voice "Rin, you do not need to be afraid of it."

"But it moves. Is it alive?" she asked, slowly taking her hands from her face and eyes. Sesshomaru sighed then simply stated "It is my tail."

"_That's_ a tail? Wait, so then you _made_ it move?" Rin asked with her mouth open in bewilderment. He did not answer her and started to walk again to proceed with their usual doings.

Jaken, who had been standing there gawking slowly started to grin as his man-crush got bigger on his lord. "That's such a nice tail he has." He said dreamily to Rin who gave him a weird look.

"That's such a _weird_ tail he has." She said to him as she eyed it in a way she never had before.

First he tripped and fell then he had a tail? Yep, that was one of the strangest days they had encountered thus far that concerned Sesshomaru.


	2. Inuyasha's Ears

**Yay, I finally got around to finishing the second chapter of this story woot! Sorry it took so long I got tests that I needed to study for and- you know what? I'll be completely honest; I just got lazy. But I finally got around to it so, yay? Ok, so the first chapter was about Sesshy's "Fluff" so you know that this one is gonna be about Inu's ears! So…ENJOY YALL AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, THANK YERS! Disclaimer: the anime/ manga Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

**Inuyasha's Ears and Sesshomaru's Fluff: The Conspiracy**

**Chapter Two: Inuyasha's Ears**

It was the night of the full moon meaning that the white haired hanyo had turned human for the night. The group had set camp somewhere in the forest and were all sitting in front of the small fire they had created- well, all except Inuyasha who was sitting against a tree, away from everyone.

Kagome looked back at him and thought to herself "_I wonder why he stays away from us when he's in this state. It's not like we'll do anything or make fun of him. We're his friends; he should be comfortable around us_." By this point she was staring at him to which no one noticed.

"_He's not even that much different, just the physical features have changed_." She continued her little observations in her head. She started to drink in his appearance. "_His eyes are now brown instead of gold, his hair is black; just like mine now, and his ears aren't there anymore. Wait, no they're still there it's just his dog ears that aren't here. Yup, I can see his human ears right there, just peeking out from his hair. Hmm, are they always like that?"_ Kagome cocked her head to the side trying to remember a time –if there was any- when she had seen the half demon with his human ears peeking out from his white hair. "_Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen Inuyasha with human ears besides the nights of a new moon. So, why do they only peek out now?"_ She thought this to herself as she was trying to come up with an explanation to her answer.

Now Inuyasha noticed her staring but didn't say anything because of the obvious wonder she showed on her face. He pretended he didn't notice at first, but when she didn't look away he started to get weirded out and said on impulse rather harshly "Are you gonna keep staring at me or what? C'mon, you're starting to creep me out."

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as soon as he said this and quickly looked away with red tinges on her face. She realized she had been looking at him for quite some time.

"Sorry about that." She said rather sheepishly. "Keh" was his response.

Later that night she couldn't help but think about his ears. "_Does he have four ears or just two? Well, he has two now but what about tomorrow? Either way is still pretty weird. I'll just have to find out tomorrow.."_ she thought dreamily before drifting off into sleep.

The next day, after doing her morning routine, she decided to confront Inuyasha about the topic that had been bugging her all night and morning. She decided to wait until she could ask him privately, knowing that he would close up like a clam shell if it was done in front of the group.

She waited for what seemed like forever to her but only a few hours in reality before she had her chance. As soon as she saw an opening, she lounged for it.

"Inuyasha," she said hesitantly, uncertain as to how she should start off the question that had been burning inside her all day. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked, noting the hesitant tone in her voice.

Kagome took a deep breath in an effort to give her courage in in a rush of word vomit she blurted out "How many ears do you have?" She quickly covered her mouth with her hand hoping that he didn't catch what she said. Ok, so that didn't come out exactly the way she wanted to.

This caught Inuyasha by surprise and he let out a startled "Huh?"

"Uh, never mind!" Kagome said in a panicked voice.

Unfortunately, he didn't let her off so easily and said in a still surprised voice "Did you just ask me how many ears I have?"

"Just forget about it!" she could live without the answer. Right? Right? No, sadly she couldn't.

Taking another deep breath she admitted "No, don't forget about it. I did ask you how many ears you have." She looked up from the ground and saw the puzzled mixed with surprised expression he had on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry of I-"she was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of his voice.

"Uh, two." He said.

"What?" she asked surprised that he answered her question without a fight.

"I said I have two ears." He answered back.

"Where?" she blurted out. Oh, she didn't care if she sounded stupid now, she was just so damn curious!

Inuyasha gave her a weird look "On my head." He said slowly.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Right here." He said as he gestured to the furry white triangles on his head.

"What about your other ones?"

"What other ones?" he asked confused.

"_These_." She said as she picked up her hair to show him one of her own ears.

"What _about_ those?" he asked still confused.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked getting slightly annoyed by his cluelessness.

"I don't have any." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused "W-what? But you did last night!"

"Yeah, when I was human." He said calmly.

"But what about now?" she was still confused.

"I don't have them right now." He was trying his best to be patient with her.

"Wait, so that means that you only have those on top of your head?" she looked at him with shock as he nodded slowly. She let out a high pitched dragged out _'what_' and looked at where his human ears should be.

"Then what do you have on the sides of your head?" she asked.

"Nothing." He was growing slightly irritated. Didn't she get anything?

"No way, let me see!" Her face was filled with wonder as she said that.

Inuyasha sighed "Alright, but only to shut you up!" and lifted his hair to where the human ears should be.

Kagome gasped a little in surprise. There was absolutely nothing there! White hair grew in the place of the missing ears that weren't actually missing.

"Can I see the top?"

"Keh." He grumbled as he sank to the ground.

Kagome stood with his back facing her and cautiously peered over the top of his snow-colored head. There she could see thick strands of glossy white hair that surrounded those perky white triangles he called ears.

"Uh, I'm just gonna move your hair a little bit to get a better view, ok?"

"Keh."

She hesitantly picked up a bunch of the strands only to find more covering his scalp. "Wow, you've got a lot of hair." She unconsciously muttered under her breath as she moved more of it to the side to get to where the ears connected to his head.

It was probably the strangest thing Kagome had ever seen. The flesh or whatever his ears were made out of looked like they just grew from his head. They were thin until they started to connect to the scalp, that's where the tissue blended into flesh and connected to his head. There were no jagged lines as Kagome had expected and was smooth through and through.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she let go of the hair she had parted and moved away to give him room to stand up.

"Keh, what's so interesting about them?" he asked as he got up and brushed his pants off then looked her in the eye.

"They're cute." She said holding his gaze. He quickly looked away blushing "Keh."


End file.
